


Usual Night

by Patchitehemo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Orgasm, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Without Plot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Smut, Top Sam, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, light fluff, mushy dean, prostate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3379427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patchitehemo/pseuds/Patchitehemo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam have sex. Dean is a mushy bottom. He basically has a chick-flick moment.<br/>Sam is 16 and Dean is 20.<br/>No plot. Just porn. Pure sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Usual Night

**Author's Note:**

> **I AM TAKING REQUESTS. Comment your request or send it to supernatural-of-swag on tumblr.

Dean keened as his baby brother hit his prostate. 

"OhGodDeanYou'reSoFuckingTight," Sam rushed out.

Dean forced his eyes open to look at his beautiful, little brother. Sam's eyes were shut tight and his chest moved fast as he breathed out short huffs of air. His brow was slightly furrowed and his mouth was open in pleasure. Sam was absolutely stunning.

Dean reached up and cupped Sam's cheek. "How are you so pretty?"

Sam leaned into Dean's touch. "I could...ask...you...the same...thing," he grunted out as he thrusted into Dean's little hole.

Dean shivered as Sam grazed his prostate. His brother was trying to draw this out.

"N-No. I'm serioUS!" Dean moaned as Sam hitched his legs up and thrust deeper. 

Sam smirked lazily above him. "What was that, De?"

Dean tangled his fingers into Sam's sweat matted hair. "Look at you, Sam...," Dean trailed off into a low moan. " You -oh- you're beautiful. "

Sam huffed a laugh. "Come on, Dean...Stop being mushy...during...sex!" Sam threw his head back and groaned as Dean purposely tightened around him.

"You are so, so pretty." Dean pulled Sam down and pressed his lips to his younger brother's. 

At this new angle, Sam thrust deeper, hitting Dean's prostate. He moaned into his baby brother's mouth and Sam lost it.

His thrusts became frantic and his moans were needy. "De...gonna- oh fuck- you close?" 

Dean nodded and Sam pulled away from his lips. 

"No! What are you- gah!" 

Sam wrapped his large, warm hand around his big brother's cock and pulled slightly. He leaned down and whispered into Dean's ear. 

"Come for me, big brother."

Dean screamed as hot streaks of come shot out of his cock and onto Sam's chest. 

Sam shouted above him as Dean clenched around his cock. He thrust as deep as he could into Dean and painted the inside of his brother's ass with his come.

Dean writhed as Sam jerked throughout his orgasm. "Sammy...," he whimpered.

" Ah. God Dean," Sam whispered as he pulled out of him.

His baby brother fell onto the bed next to him and rolled Dean on top of him. "Love you."

Dean smiled and snuggled closer to his Sammy. 

"Love you too."


End file.
